


Knocking Doesn't Always Work

by PrincessSunflower



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: BAMF!Natasha, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Team Bonding, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, virgin!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunflower/pseuds/PrincessSunflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is trying to find Clint. Spoiler Alert: he finds him.</p><p>Steamy smut with a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knocking Doesn't Always Work

**Author's Note:**

> So, I totally planned for this to be a one-shot but I ended up liking it a lot more than I thought I would. Let me know if any of you would like an update or more one-shots of Clint and Steve

“J.A.R.V.I.S., suggest movies based on profile.”

“Yes, sir,” Tony Stark’s A.I. responded to its creator. “Movies suggested for Mister Odinson based on observed likes and interests: Finding Nemo, Monty Python, 300, The Little Mermaid, and the animated version of Robin Hood.”

“What is this Robbin Hood?” Thor asked. “The picture shows animals dressed in clothes resembling the peasants of Vanaheim.”

“It’s folklore,” Bruce said from his chair, looking up from the book he was reading, “It’s a cartoon based off an old English legend.”

“I read books about him before the ice,” Steve said from his end of the couch, “He steals from the rich to give to the poor. Some people think it’s socialist propaganda. I always thought it was nice.”

“ah-uhboyscout!mmch. Ugh, excuse me,” Tony fake-coughed. Steve rolled his eyes but otherwise ignored the jab.

“This sounds rightly amusing and a good subject for team bonding time. Let us watch this Robin Hood!” Thor said loudly.

“That’s Barton’s favorite animated movie,” Natasha said, walking in the living room with a large bowl of popcorn, “He likes all the archery and retribution and the funny-talking snake.”

“Oh, I’ll go tell him we’re watching it, then,” Steve said, standing up from the couch, “You all can go ahead and start it. I’ll be back before the previews end. J.A.R.V.I.S., where’s Clint?”

“In his rooms, sir.”

“Thank you.”

Steve walked down the hall that lead to Clint’s bedroom. When he came to the door with the purple chevron mark on it, he turned and knocked.

No answer.

“Hey, Clint?” he knocked again, calling through the door, “Clint, we’re watching Robin Hood!”

“…..”

“Barton, are you okay?” Steve said, concerned, still knocking. He opened the door to the suit, peeking his head in. He didn’t see Clint in the living room/kitchenette. “Clint?” Steve asked the empty room. He walked into the apartment. He turned into the hallway that lead to the bedroom. When he got to the open door, he looked in. And froze.

Clint, Steve’s teammate, his fighting partner, was….was.

Clint was laying back in his bed, on top of the covers. His head was thrown back and his eyes were closed in ecstasy. Steve’s eyes traveled down his teammate’s defined body until they came to stare at Clint’s hand, slowly moving up and down the shaft of his sizeable erection.

Steve’s feet felt glued to the floor. He knew he shouldn’t be here. He needed to walk away now and forget all about this. But… he couldn’t. Something in him wouldn’t let himself look away from Barton’s tanned skin, taught across defined muscles. He was glistening in sweat in a way that made his arm muscles look even more pronounced than they already were. 

Steve’s breath caught in his throat when the panting man swirled his palm over the head of his cock, causing him to let out a moan.

“Ngh! Ah, fuck,” Clint groaned, his eyes still closed shut.

Steve’s breathing quickened as Barton sped up the pace of his hand, jerking firmly at his leaking cock. The super soldier subconsciously licked his lips as he saw pre-come drip from Clint’s dick onto his defined abs.

A motion caught Steve’s attention, causing him to only now notice where Clint’s other hand was. The captain’s heart was pounding out of his chest as he stared at Clint’s other hand, two slicked fingers pushing in and out of himself in time with his jerking.

Clint’s fingers curled and Steve knew that the man had found his prostate by the loud moan he let out.

“Ah! Fuuuck!” Clint whined, then, in an almost casual voice, “Like what you see, Rogers?”

Steve’s eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sound of his name from the man. He quickly put his hands up to his face as he flushed in embarrassment. “I’m so sorry, Clint! I didn’t mean to. I don’t know what happened!” he babbled.

“Hey, Cap,” Clint said from the bed, “Don’t know what you’re sayin. Don’t have my aids in. Move your hands away from your mouth.”

Steve dropped his hands, eyes cast down to the floor. “How did you know I was here?” he asked timidly.

Clint snorted, “I’m a spy, Steve. It’s what I do. Now. Are you gonna come over here and join me or are you just gonna stand there looking like a tomato?”

Steve’s head snapped up and his jaw dropped. “Are you serious?” he asked incredulously. Clint just quirked an eyebrow and smirked. Steve didn’t let his mind race. He didn’t let himself rationalize. He didn’t give himself time to think about what he was doing. He crossed the room in three long strides, kicking away his shoes and whipping his shirt off with a determined face before kneeling on the bed. He leaned over and captured Clint’s lips in a rough, searing kiss.

The shorter man hummed in surprise at the captain’s boldness before enthusiastically returning the kiss. He moaned as Steve grabbed his hair, pulling Clint’s head back so he could attack the smaller man’s neck with licks and bites.

“Fuck! Steve!” Clint moaned, “So fuckin hot!”

Steve continued his descent down the tan man’s body, kissing his collar bone and chest before biting down on one nipple, pinching the other with his hand. Clint let out a small shout at the sudden pleasure as Steve laved his tongue over one nipple and then the other, soothing the sting from the abuse.

He persisted down Clint’s torso, nipping at the skin over his abs and dipping his tongue into the ridges of muscle. “Clint,” he said, looking up with lust-blown eyes as he drew down further, “want you.” Without letting another second go by, the blue-eyed man swallowed his teammate’s cock, using his hand to jerk at what he couldn’t fit in his mouth.

Clint let out a loud moan at the sudden feeling of the super soldier’s hot mouth around his cock. “Oh my god,” he moaned, “Steve! Ngh… Fuuuck. Feels so fuckin good! Ah! Goddammit, your mouth.”

At the taste of the man’s pre-come, Steve hummed around Clint’s cock, causing shockwaves of pleasure to shoot through his body. “Mmmm! Ahh, fuck, Rogers!” he exclaimed as Steve’s tongue flicked over the head. “Dammit, come up here!” Clint pulled Steve off his cock by his perfect blonde hair. He crushed his lips against the larger man’s aroused by the taste of himself on the other’s tongue. 

“You need to get the fuck out of those jeans,” the archer panted, moving his hands down to undo Steve’s pants. Once Steve’s lust-riddled brain understood what Clint was trying to do, he pushed his hands away to quickly remove his pants, throwing them off the bed. “Jesus fuck,” Clint whispered, “You’re so fuckin big, Steve!” The soldier watched as Clint reached a tanned hand out to wrap around his thick, uncut cock. Steve’s head fell back with a groan as his teammate began slowly pumping at Steve’s rock hard erection. Clint watched with a fascinated expression as he joined his other hand, wrapping them both around the captain’s dick and still not covering it all. “Goddamn, Steve,” he whispered, “Want you to fuck me.” 

The two men held eye contact as they both waited for Steve’s response.

“Yeah?” was all Captain America said, his brain too filled with lust to conjure anything more elegant.

“Fuck, yeah,” the shorter man said with a smirk. 

The next moment, the two men were all over each other, lips locked together in a fiery kiss. Steve’s hands were tangled in Clint’s hair as the archer trailed his hands down Steve’s chest to run over his crazy, unfair abs before coming to rest wrapped around his slim waist. 

“Want you Clint,” the taller moaned, “so fucking bad.”

“Why, Captain?” Clint teased in a false scandalized voice, “Language!”

Steve chuckled breathlessly, “I don’t think that applies in the bedroom.”

“I can live with that exception,” Barton smirked, pulling Steve on top of him, “Now, less talking, more fucking.”

“Yes, sir,” the captain said, eyes becoming half lidded in unbridled hunger. He latched his lips onto Hawkeye’s neck, kissing and biting as he moved one hand down Clint’s toned body. He wrapped his large hand around the other man’s cock, teasing him before continuing down. Steve’s cheeks were flushed pink as he experimentally pressed a finger into Clint. At the archer’s keens, Steve pushed further until his middle finger was all the way in.

“Steeeve…” Clint moaned, “More.”

Rogers made a small noise of arousal at Clint’s wanton words. He pulled his finger out and pushed in two in return. He pumped his finger in and out of his teammate, curling them at different points experimentally. He knew when he had found what he was looking for by the groans coming from the man beneath him.

“Ah! Fuck! Right there, fuck yeah,” he panted, back arching off the bed in pleasure, “God, Steve, that’s perfect!”

Steve let out an open-mouthed moan at Clint’s cries of ecstasy. The super soldier had to grab the base of his own dick to keep himself from coming, completely untouched. As he pulled out to add a third finger, he imagined what that tight heat would feel like wrapped around his own cock. Steve’s mouth was slack as he watched Clint’s body take in three of his thick fingers, stretching around the digits.

“Steve, god, just fuck me already. I can take it,” Clint gasped.

 

Steve looked up at the archer, snapping out of a daze, “Yeah, okay. Do you, um, do you have any…?”

“What, condoms? Lube? Yes to both.”

“Yeah, lube,” Cap said, slightly awkwardly, “We don’t have to use the, uh, condoms unless you want to. I can’t catch anything so I don’t have anything you could catch either.”

Clint quirked a brow, his mouth turning up into a mischievous smirk, “Hell, yeah,” he said, leaning in closer to Steve to say quietly “Grab the lube from the table. If you’re not pushing your big, thick cock in to me in the next five seconds, I’m going to have to take matter into my own hands.”

Steve quickly grabbed the bottle from the bedside table, popping the cap and squeezing some of the liquid into his hand. He let out a small groan at the feeling of his hand rubbing the slick liquid over his cock. Once he was thoroughly coated, he lined himself up with Clint’s entrance. Before moving any further, he stopped and looked with Clint. His expression held the silent question, ‘You sure?’

“What’s wrong?” Barton said in a gravelly voice, “You backing out? Too scared to shove your fat cock into my tight ass?” Steve’s eyebrows shot up. “That’s right, big boy,” the archer continued, “I haven’t been fucked like this in years. My ass is going to be so tight around you. You’re gonna fill me up so fuckin good.” Clint reached down to start slowly stroking his own dick, “Need you, Steve. Need you to stretch me, need to feel the burn when you pound into me.”

Steve’s nails dug into Barton’s thighs. He bit his lip and moaned at the filthy words. Steve’s brain was a mess, flooded with thirst for Clint. He, once again, lined himself up with Clint’s opening and began pushing in. Both men moaned as the captain’s short thrusts until he had bottomed out. They both sat motionless, panting while they waited for Clint’s body to adjust around the welcome intrusion.

“Ohmygod,” the smaller man moaned, “So fuckin big, Steve! Ah! God, you feel so good.” He reached out to touch the blonde man’s face, “Move, sweetheart,” he said affectionately, “I know you want to.” With that, Steve pulled almost all the way out before crashing back in. Both men let out cries of pleasure. The super soldier began fucking into Clint at a punishing pace, hips smacking against the back of Clint’s thighs with each harsh thrust.”

“Fuck! C-clint!” he groaned, “So tight! Ngh, you feel so good.”

“That’s right, babydoll, fuck me! Agh! God, Steve! Mmm! Fuck me harder!”

Steve blushed harder, secretly loving the terms of endearment. He quickly pulled out of Clint, grabbing his hips and flipping the man over on his hands and knees. He thrust back in, directly pushing against Clint’s prostate, causing the man under him to scream out in ecstasy.

“Ah! Ah! Fuck! Steeve! Right there, fuck yeah, don’t stop!”

Steve knew that, in this position, Clint couldn’t read his lips, so instead of words, he scratched his nails down the archer’s back to make evident his desire for the darker haired man.

Clint cried out, loving the sting of the scratches, “Hell f-fucking yes!” he moaned through the pounding thrusts. He whimpered as Steve’s angle shifted slightly so that he was ramming into his prostate each time.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck! Nghhh! Oh, yeah. Fuck me, Captain!”

Steve’s hips stuttered as he gasped out a breathless moan.

Clint pulled a half smile, turning to look back at Steve over his shoulder, “You like that?” he asked sultrily, “Captain?” He smirked as he saw Steve’s mouth fall open in arousal and felt the cock inside him twitch in interest. “Mmm. Fuck yeah,” Barton sighed, “Flip me over so I can talk to you. Wanna see that pretty face of yours blush.” In one motion, Steve pulled out of his friend again and flipped him over. As he went to push back in, Clint’s mouth continued letting out a string of obscene words. “Ah! Yesss… push that big cock into me, Captain. A-ah! You fuck me so good! God, Steve, want you to fuck me all night! Wanna feel you come in me and fuck me again. Wanna be your sloppy seconds.”

Steve Rogers let out the most broken moan he had ever heard from himself. He started thrusting into Clint, his efforts doubling at the mouthy man’s graphic words. “C-clint! Ohmygod, Clint!” he moaned, leaning down to suck and bite on the man’s chest.

“Fuck yeah, mark me. Make me scream. Let everyone know exactly what it’s like to be fucked by Captain America.”

Steve moaned loudly, his hips stuttering, “F-fuck, Clint! I’m gonna come!” He grabbed onto Clint’s neglected cock, jerking the length in time with his quick thrusts. “Keep t-talking. Please. So fucking hot, Clint.”

“F-fuck!” Barton cried out as Steve took him in hand, “You like that, sweetheart? Like hearing me talk dirty to you? Who knew you were such a kinky little slut, Steve? You hide it so well. Ngh! Come on! Fuck me harder! I know you want to. Show me who the Captain is. Make me fuckin come on your dick! Ah-Ah! S-steve!” Clint screamed, squeezing his eyes shut as he came on his abs and Steve’s hand. 

Steve continued thrusting through Clint’s orgasm, coming closer and closer to his own with each passing second. He looked into Clint’s fucked-out eyes. The archer once again had a mischievous expression on his face. He took Steve’s come-covered hand and slowly lifted it to his own face, sucking two of the sticky fingers into his mouth. Steve moaned lasciviously at the shameless display. He watched, wide-eyed as Clint slipped the fingers out of his mouth, flicking his tongue out to catch a few missed drops. He looked up at Steve purposefully. Steve was on the very brink of orgasm as he watched Clint move the hand to Steve’s mouth. Steve opened his mouth unabashedly and allowed his own fingers to be slipped past his lips. He groaned wantonly at the taste of Clint’s come on his hand. Steve felt like his brain shorted out and with a final few erratic thrusts and a loud moan, he was coming in Clint.

After a moment, he gently pulled out and sat on the edge of the bed, causing Clint to whine at the loss.

“Damn Rogers,” Clint lay panting, “Where did you learn to fuck like that?”

Steve exhaled out his nose in amusement and shrugged one shoulder.

“Aww, come on. Spill,” Clint chided, sitting up to put his hearing aids in, “Was it that cute Agent Carter chick? Hmm… Oh! Or did you have a secret thing with Bucky?”

Steve chuckled, “No, no. Bucky was my best friend. And me and Peggy… well, we never got that far.” He stared at his hands, fidgeting in his lap, “I’ve actually never, uh… gotten that far.”

“Wait… what?” Clint said, trying to make sense of what he was hearing, “You don’t mean…?” Steve glanced at Clint, chewing on the inside of his cheek. “Oh my god, did I just take your virginity? Steve!” Clint smacked him on the arm, “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Ow!” Steve exclaimed, grabbing his arm, “I don’t know, I just didn’t want you to think any differently. And I definitely didn’t want you to call it off.”

“I wouldn’t have sent you away for being a virgin, Steve,” Hawkeye said, compassionately, “I probably would have dialed it back on the smutty dirty talk, though.”

Steve snickered, “No, I liked the dirty talk. Like, a lot. You know, for a deaf guy, you’re really chatty in bed. But, yeah. I just didn’t want you to take it easy on me, I guess.”

“Me? Take it easy on you? You’ve gotta be joking, Rogers. I’m the one who’s not gonna be able to sit right for a week!” Steve blushed and fidgeted with his hair. “Oh no!” Clint exclaimed, “None of that mess. You’ve had your dick in my ass. You’re not allowed to be shy around me anymore.”

Steve blushed even harder at the blunt words as he pulled his pants and underwear on. “Um, can’t guarantee that,” he chuckled good-naturedly, “So… Um…”

“Yeah?” Clint asked as he began getting dressed.

“What now?” 

Clint paused, standing in only his boxers. “Well,” he said seriously, looking Steve in the eye, “What do you want to happen now?”

“I don’t- I’m not sure,” Steve broke Clint’s gaze, looking down at his twiddling hands, “I don’t want you to think that because I am- er, was- a virgin that I, you know, expect something from you.”

“I’m not thinking anything. I’m asking,” Barton said, honestly, “Virginity-loss aside, I want to know what you want to happen.”

“I… I’m not sure right now,” the nervous man said, “Is that okay?”

The marksman smiled, “Of course it is, buddy. I don’t wanna put any kind of pressure on ya. But, lemme know when you figure something out. I’m open for discussion.” He took Steve’s hand (the clean one) and kissed his knuckles. “Now. I’m starving. Wanna go find some grub?”

“Yeah, sure. Nat was making popcorn. Oh!” Steve startled, “I forgot! The reason I came to get you was because everyone is watching Robin Hood and Natasha said it was your favorite.”

“What? Robin Hood?! That’s awesome! Come on, let’s go,” Clint said, throwing his shirt on. The couple made their way down the hallway, laughing and joking by the time they reached the living room.

“Hey,” Black Widow said from the couch, quirking an eyebrow, “Where have you guys been?”

Steve stuttered and turned the color of a tomato as everyone’s gazes fell on them.

“Oh, can it, Tasha,” Clint said, sitting down on the loveseat, “You don’t get to ask questions. I can’t believe you started Robin Hood without me! Bad friend!”

“Well, to be fair,” Tony piped up, “We sent Capsicle to get you, like, over half an hour ago.” Tony smirked at the two. Steve was still standing, blushing and fidgeting with is hands, trying to look busy.

“Stop being a dick, Tony,” Barton said, unconcernedly, “You’re gonna make him pass out from all the blood rushing to his cheeks. Come here, Steve.”

The captain’s head popped up in surprise at his name. He looked over at Clint to see him motioning at the remaining seat beside him. Steve warily walked over to the loveseat, gingerly sitting himself on the other end, consciously putting what little space he was able between himself and his friend. He tried to focus is eyes on the movie, but his mind was running 100 miles per hour. What just happened? Was this going to change anything? Did Clint want this to go somewhere? Steve hoped he did. 

The team’s leader was snapped out of his reverie when Clint grabbed his hand. He looked at the archer, whose gaze was turned to the cartoon, then down at their entwined hands. Steve ducked his head to hide his dopey smile. Clint shifted his eyes over to peek at Steve. He mentally celebrated at Cap’s reaction as he slowly leaned over, closing the distance between the two, to lean his head on Steve’s shoulder. 

Steve was over the moon. He had always liked Clint, but kept him (and the rest of the Avengers) in an off-limits category. He never considered that the archer might have been harboring reciprocating feelings.

“Oh, hey guys?” Steve said, as something occurred to him, “Captions?”

“Oh, yeah,” Tony said, not looking away from the screen, “J.A.R.V.I.S., turn on closed captioning, please?”

“Of course, sir,” the A.I. responded.

Clint gave Steve a grateful smile. The two shared a long look, not noticing Natasha noticing them. The female spy smiled to herself. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent in a team bonding session. They all laughed as they tried to answer all of Thor’s crazy questions about each movie they watched. They shared stories over Thai takeout and beers before returning to T.V. Around 1 a.m., all but Natasha had fallen asleep. She looked around at her friends, Bruce snoring lightly in his chair, glasses slipping down his nose. Tony’s head was resting on the arm of the couch while Thor’s was thrown back, mouth open as he snored loudly. She smiled when she looked over at Clint and Steve. The two muscular men were curled into each other like kittens. ‘This ought to be interesting,’ she thought to herself before curling her feet up under her, laying her head down and drifting to sleep, surrounded by her friends.


	2. So Just Give Them Key-Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Steve do a little exploration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a bit shorter than the first one, but the next chapter will be v smutty. It should be posted later today or tomorrow :)

“So, you and Cap, huh?” the Russian spy said, leaning against the kitchen counter.

“So, you and other peoples’ business, huh?” Clint fired back playfully.

“How did that happen?” Natasha asked as Clint closed the fridge and walked over to stand across the counter from her.

“He walked in on me jerkin it,” the archer said, plainly.

“Nice.”

“Yeah, so I invited him to join and now we’re just… whatever we are.”

“You’re not dating?” the redhead asked, raising one perfectly shaped eyebrow.

Clint shrugged, “Meh. We don’t have a label. We both agreed to just letting things kind of happen at their own pace.”

“But you like him,” the Russian said, not quite a question.

“Yeah, I think I do,” Clint confessed, “Is that awful? Technically, he is my superior. For Avengers business, at least.”

Nat shrugged, “Do you think he’d hold that over you in the field?”

“No, he’s not like that.”

“Is it making you feel unsettled?”

“Not at all. That’s the weird thing,” the archer responded, “When we’re in the field, everything is normal. When we’re hanging out around the tower, he’s his usual, polite, shy, gorgeous self. But in the bedroom?” Clint raised his eyebrows, “That’s a different story.”

She responded with a noncommittal hum. “So, how does it feel to know you’re the person to pop Captain America’s cherry?” Nat smirked.

Clint shut the fridge he had been rummaging in. “You knew Steve was a virgin?” the blonde said, shocked.

“I had my suspicions. But you just confirmed it.”

Clint stuck his tongue out at her before responding. “It’s actually really fuckin awesome, Tasha,” Clint gushed, “He was good for his first time. Like, really good. What that man can do with his fingers… oh my god.”

The woman’s eyebrows shot up. “Really?” she asked, clearly up to something, “How would you be interested in a proposition?”

Clint looked at his best friend who sat smiling like a Cheshire cat across the counter. “A proposition? From you?” He narrowed his eyes at her. “That’s bitten me in the ass before… but something is telling me that I’ll like the outcome of this one.”

“Oh, you will.”

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Clint was panting, sweat dripping down his golden skin as he rode Steve’s cock.

“Ah! F-fuck, Rogers,” the archer moaned, “Fuckin’ love your cock.”

Steve’s responding groan was absolutely sinful. Steve had only recently made his sexual debut so he was still oh so responsive to dirty talk. Clint still had a lot to teach the innocent blonde.

“Clint…” the captain ground out as he grabbed Clint’s hips tightly, holding his teammate still so he could grind his pelvis up. The deeper stimulation had Clint throwing his head back in a moan. Steve then took over, holding the man above him still as he thrust his hips up, pumping his hard cock into Clint.

“Fuuuuuck. Steve!” Hawkeye exclaimed at one particularly well aimed thrust, planting his rough hands on Steve’s built chest. “Ngh! Ah! Ohmygod! Don’t stop! Right there, please! Steeeeve!”

The captain’s mouth dropped open, slack as his brain shorted out. Steve thought that there was nothing more arousing than Clint’s moans when he wasn’t wearing his hearing aids. The pure pleasure expressed in the unself-conscious, husky voice was sensual music to Steve’s serum-enhanced ears.

“Fuck, Clint!” the super soldier cried out.

Clint let out a hoarse laugh, voice cutting with Steve’s body-rocking thrusts. “I still can’t believe I can make you curse. Mmm. I love it. Talk dirty to me, Captain.” Clint knew that Steve loved to be called Captain in bed.

Steve huffed out a laugh that was more of just an amused sounding exhale. Looking into the archer’s eyes, Steve made sure Clint had a good view of his mouth before he began. “Fuck, Clint,” he started, his rough with arousal, “You feel so fucking good around me. So tight for me…” He had to stop to moan as Clint tightened around him. “Nghh! Shit! You’re so hot, Clint. So perfect.” He grabbed on to Barton’s ass, squeezing hard as he flipped the two of them over.

Clint wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist as he was rolled onto his back. He stared up into his teammate’s deep blue eyes, bright with immense arousal. The archer then put his hand under Steve’s chin, gently tilting his head up until Clint could capture him in a desperate kiss. Pulling back to be able to read Steve’s lips, Clint roughly whispered, “Do I make you feel good, Steve? Does it feel good to shove your thick cock into my ass?” Steve whimpered and nodded, squeezing his eyes shut, trying not to come too soon. “Mmmm,” Clint purred, arching his back. He put his lips up to the blonde’s ear and hotly whispered, “What if you were fucking into a tight, wet pussy?” He felt Steve’s breath catch in shock. “Fuck, I wanna see that. I wanna see you playing with a woman’s tits, pinching her nipples while you’re bouncing her on your cock.” He felt Steve’s lascivious moan through the rumble that went through the blonde’s chest. “Do you want that, Stevie? Wanna play with me… and Natasha?”

Steve gasped and pulled back, pausing his thrusts as he gauged Clint’s seriousness. After all, this could have been a common game people played between the sheets, for all he knew. But the searing look in his teammate’s eyes belied all jest. 

“Would you want that?” Clint asked, gently, “I could make that happen. I would love to watch your first time with a woman. God, you’d be so hot. And Nat’s dying to get her pretty lips around your thick cock.”

Steve moaned loudly, starting his hips again to pound Clint into the mattress, coming within the minute. He scuttled down the bed, immediately taking Clint into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down the archer’s straining erection until his mouth was filled with Clint’s cum. He swallowed, flopping onto his back as he panted, trying to wrap his head around what Clint had just said. He could sleep with Natasha? And Clint? At the same time? He couldn’t even dream how out of his element he would be. His dick began re-hardening at the mental image.

“Yes,” the super soldier whispered, panting with exertion and rapidly renewing arousal.

“What’d you say?” Clint asked, having seen the slight move of Steve’s lips.

The blonde rolled to sit on his kneed, locking eyes with the shorter man. “I said yes,” he said warily, “If you were serious….”

“Oh, hell yeah,” Barton breathed before grabbing the back of Steve’s head to crash their lips together in a messy kiss. He pulled back, roughly growling, “Fuck, Rogers, can’t wait to see the faces you make when Tasha gets her hands on you.”

“Tomorrow?” Steve asked, breathing hard.

“How about tonight?”

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Throughout dinner, Steve’s face had decided to do its best impression of a tomato. Every time he glanced up, Nat would shoot him a small, knowing smile that made it obvious that Clint had already spoken with her. But the secret smiles weren’t even half as bad as when Steve risked a glance at the archer. Clint would lock eyes with his captain and seductively flick his tongue out to slowly lick his lips. The two spies were trying to kill him.

Tony seemed to have picked up on the “let’s embarrass Steve to death” game that was being played and decided to join in. “So, Cap,” the engineer said, making Steve’s head pop up, “How’re things going on your side of life?”

“Hmm? Um. They’re fine. Thank you,” the super soldier responded, politely.

“Tony,” Pepper warned, never sparing a glance away from her plate of food, “Dinner is excellent, Bruce. Where did you learn to cook so well?”

“What I wanna know is,” Tony interrupted, face pulled into a devious smirk, “how our morally outstanding captain learned to fuck like that.”

Steve ran pale as he choked on his drink. “Tony!” Pepper reprimanded. Natasha and Bruce simply raised their eyebrows and silently watched the exchange.

Coughing, the captain finally was able to respond. “I don’t… I don’t know what you’re talking about, Tony, but I don’t think this is table conversation.”

“Mmm, I do think you know what I’m talking about, actually,” Stark responded, thoroughly amusing himself, “Since it seems like J.A.R.V.I.S. has picked up some new phrases that seem to be quite… colorful.” 

“Tony,” Clint quirked and eyebrow, “there’s no room for you to be on his cock too, so why dontcha go ahead and hop off.” He shot Pepper an apologetic look to which she responded with an impressed look and an encouraging smile. Sometimes, Tony Stark needed to be taken down a notch or two.

The group was startled at the sudden booming sound of Norse god laughter. “Most humorous!” Thor exclaimed, “The double entendre was most appreciated for you are indeed literally occupying the space on the captain’s manhood. Very clever, friend Barton.”

“Thanks, Thor,” Clint chuckled. Steve buried his face in his hands and prayed for the floor to open up and swallow him.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

“Clint….” Steve said seriously, entering the archer’s bedroom. The archer had given him a key-card since he usually didn’t wear his hearing aids in his rooms and, therefore, couldn’t hear knocking.

“Hey, Steve. What’s wrong?” Clint noticed the concerned look on the blonde’s face, “Second thoughts? We don’t have to go through with this, you know. This is only if you want to.”

“Yeah, I know,” Rogers responded, “It’s not that I don’t want… that. It’s just….”

“What?” Clint goaded, scooping his aids off of his bedside table and putting them in.

“People didn’t really do stuff like this back in the ‘40s. I don’t know the protocol for what to do after this. Is it going to be weird between me and Natasha? Is this going to change what we have between us? And what do we have between us? Are we just friends to you? Is all of this casual?” Steve’s words increased speed as he continued to ramble.

“Hey, hey. Steve, it’s okay. Look at me,” he took Steve’s face in his hands, looking up into those blue eyes, “Nothing has to change unless you want it to. Nat’s not trying to join our relationship. Um… I mean, if you want this to be a relationship.”

Steve met Clint’s eyes as the shorter man tried to soothe him down from his nervousness. He still wasn’t sure what he wanted out of his, but he knew that he liked Clint as more than just a friend or teammate. He told him so.

“I like you too, Steve. I want you to be able to explore yourself and find out what you want without the oppressive social restrictions of a bygone era. I don’t think we should lock ourselves into anything finite until you’ve made sure of what you want, ya know? Until then, I’m having a blast being the one to show you the ways of the sinful future.” The archer smiled up at his captain mischievously.

Steve huffed out a laugh through his nose, “Whatever you say, Clint,” he said with a smile, leaning down to capture the man in a soft kiss that quickly escalated into something hotter, more desperate. Clint brought his hands up to cup Steve’s face, his thumbs tracing the strong jaw as he explored the taller man’s mouth with his tongue. Steve wrapped his large hands around Clint’s waist, pulling him so that they were both sitting on the bed. Clint’s dick was quickly hardening at the small, needy noises Steve was whimpering into their kiss. He urgently whipped the thin t-shirt off of the super soldier, exposing Steve’s rock hard body. 

Clint was reaching to grasp at Cap’s (amazingly built) pecs when a flash of red caught his eye. His head snapped up to see Natasha, leaning against the doorjamb, watching the two men with a slight smile on her fierce face. Following Clint’s gaze, Steve turned to look at the woman at the door, blush staining his cheeks. 

“Don’t you boys make a pretty picture,” she drawled, walking purposefully into the room.


	3. Sure, Just Let Yourself In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty, smutty goodness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took longer than I had originally planned. Hope the wait is somewhat worth it

Clint snorted, “Remind me why I gave you a key-card?”

The Russian walked over to the bed and put her fingers under Clint’s chin, tilting his head to the side. With her other hand, she tapped on his ear, free of mechanics. Letting go, she signed as she spoke, “That’s why.”

Rolling his eyes, the archer lazily signed back at the woman, passing his abducted fingers through each other. Steve raised his eyebrows in confusion.

“Oh, sorry,” Clint said, noticing the blonde’s bemusement, “I signed ‘whatever.’” 

Steve gave a slight nod, turning back to the still-standing woman. “So, um,” he cleared his throat, “how do we…..start?”

“Oh, no,” Natasha answered casually, signing as she went, “Please, continue. I was thoroughly enjoying watching the two of you.”

“Oh, um…” Steve mumbled, feeling awkward. But, before his blush got too far, Clint leaned in to crash their lips together. The shorter man pushed the other onto his back, climbing to straddle him.

Steve gasped at Clint’s sudden display of dominance. The archer whipped his own shirt off. Then, reclaiming the blonde’s lips as he did so, he grabbed Steve’s wrists, pinning them to the bed above his head. Even though Steve knew he could break Clint’s hold, he was still ridiculously aroused at the archer restraining him. He let out a lewd moan as he felt Clint’s teeth capture his plush bottom lip. He opened his eyes and glanced over when he heard a sharp exhale.

Black Widow was standing with her arms crossed, her pupils blown as she watched the men with rapt attention. “Fuck, you two are beautiful,” she said, surprised at her own level of arousal this soon. She licked her lips as she locked eyes with Steve, Clint still writhing above the man. 

Breaking Clint’s hold on one wrist, Steve laid his hand on the bed, extending an offer to Natasha. Without hesitation, the woman prowled over to the bed, stepping out of her flats. She took Steve’s proffered hand, using her other to lightly scratch her nails over Clint’s back.

Steve watched with wide eyes as the archer sat up, turning to Natasha. The blonde bit his own bottom lip as he watched the two spies above him. Clint reached out to cup one of Natasha’s cheeks as they leaned in, slowly meeting for a slow, heated kiss. Their mouths moved against each other as if they had done this dance so many times before. They were truly beautiful together. Steve felt his cock pulse when he heard Clint’s sharp inhale as Natasha sharply bit his lip. She pulled back, smirking at the small drop of blood on the archer’s lip. Clint’s tongue peeked out of his mouth, coming down to slowly lick the blood away. 

‘Oh my God,’ Steve thought. He knew how out of his element he was. And it was the most exciting feeling he ever remembered having. 

Clint glanced down and smirked at Steve’s lust-blown eyes. “Look at him, Nat,” he mumbled, “He wants us so badly.” He rubbed the backs of his hands up and down the sides of Natasha’s slender waist. 

The redhead made a sympathetic noise, “Poor thing. Let’s show him what he’s in for.” Eyes darkening, Clint slipped his fingers under the hem of Natasha’s shirt, pulling it up and off.

Steve’s breath quickened as Clint ran his hands up Natasha’s sides to cup her breasts, hidden behind a black, lacey bra. 

Turning to look down at Steve, Clint asked, “You ever seen anything so beautiful, Stevie?” He slowly massaged her breasts, causing her to moan lightly. “Sit back against the headboard, Steve. ‘M gonna show you how to make her feel good.”

Steve had died, he was sure of it. He was dead. This had to be a dream. A hot, amazing dream he hoped he never woke up from. He did as Clint said, scooting back to sit up as the archer kneeled up off of him.

Resituating so that he was straddling Steve’s lap, Clint drew Natasha close so that she was sitting up by Steve, her feet tucked under her. She smirked mischievously as she leaned in and caught Steve’s bottom lip between her own. Her tongue dominated his mouth as he tried to keep up. He let out a startled moan as he felt Clint pinch his nipples, twisting them until Steve was moaning in a hazy state of pleasure-pain. 

Natasha pulled back and said, “Fuck, Clint. You’ve really got yourself something here.”

Clint hummed in agreement. “Yeah. I know,” he said, then turned to the man whose lap he was on, “Kiss her again, Steve.” The blonde bemusedly looked from Clint to Natasha. “Go on, baby,” Hawkeye urged, “Kiss her.”

Carefully, Steve put his hand on the back of Natasha’s head, threading his fingers through her hair. “Come on, soldier. I don’t bite. Much.”

Huffing out a laugh, Steve guided Natasha forward, joining their lips together in a slow, burning kiss.

“Mmm. Fuck. So hot, babydoll,” Clint groaned, grinding his hips down on Steve’s lap, the larger man moaning at the blessed friction. He took one of Steve’s big, strong hands and guided it up to the top of Tasha’s ample breasts, pushed up from the bra. The muscular man moaned, surprised, as he gripped Natasha’s soft cleavage. 

Meanwhile, Clint had reached around Natasha’s back and was making quick work of the fastenings of her bra. In seconds, he was easing the article off, pulling Natasha back from Steve, breaking the kiss. Steve’s eyes widened at the sight of Natasha, now completely topless.

The woman smirked, “You ever seen this before, Rogers?” Mutely, Steve shook his head back and forth, eyes never leaving the exposed breasts. “Fuck, he’s gonna be fun, Clint.”

“Play with her tits, Steve,” the archer ordered, “It gets her wet.” 

A choked sound came from Steve’s open, slack mouth. A wet spot was forming in his jeans from the copious amounts of pre-cum flowing freely from his painfully hard cock. He hesitantly reached out both hands, cupping both breasts softly, rubbing his thumbs across her nipples. 

“More,” Widow demanded.

Steve massaged her breasts firmly in his rough hands before pinching the sensitive buds. Natasha leaned her head back, closing her eyes as she moaned. 

With lust-filled eyes, Clint put his hand behind Steve’s head, pushing to gently lean him to Natasha. To Steve’s pleasure, Clint pushed him down to Nat’s chest, guiding him to take one of her hardened nipples into his mouth. She gasped and grabbed Steve’s hair as he bit lightly at the tender skin. 

Clint and Natasha shared a look as the woman let out a pleasured sigh. The archer then moved Steve over, directing him to turn his attention to Natasha’s other breast so Clint could latch on to the one closest to him. The Russian let out a startled gasp as she felt both men biting and licking at her nipples. 

“Mmmh,” she hummed, “Fuck, that’s good.” After another minute of this, she grabbed Clint’s hair, pulling his head up so he could read her lips as she said, “More.”

Hawkeye’s face was pulled into a wicked smile as he pulled Steve off of Natasha and into a filthy kiss, Clint grinding down on the blonde’s lap. Breaking the kiss, Clint roughly said, “Pay attention, sweetheart. You’re gonna like this next part.” Slowly, the archer crawled off the larger man’s lap, pulling Natasha off the bed with him.

Steve watched curiously as the two striking spies stood close to each other, sharing knowing looks. The soldier’s expression grew more bemused when Clint signed to Natasha without speaking. Steve knew they were planning something but couldn’t bring himself to care. Especially with what happened next. After the two signed back and forth, their gazes fell to Steve, still sitting beck on the bed wearing only his jeans.

Never looking away from Steve’s blue eyes, Clint turned Natasha so that she was facing Steve with her back to Clint’s front. 

“Ready for the real fun to start, dollface?” The question was directed at Steve.

The answer that came to the super soldier’s head was ‘Hell fucking yes, please, I’m so ready.' But of course, his only response to Clint was a vapid nod.

Natasha bit her full bottom lip as Clint’s strong hands wandered down the front of her body, putting on a show for the captain. He ran his hands over her full breasts, rolling her nipples between his rough fingers, causing the woman’s eyes slip closed with a groan. Steve had never seen Natasha so unfocused on her surroundings. Or so it seemed. Steve thought that she could very well be more aware of everything around than he was, though she now had her head tilted back, moaning into Clint’s neck. Steve traced his eyes down the archer’s muscular arm to his hand, where it was now concealed by Natasha’s jeans. 

“Ah! Clint!” the Russian exclaimed, breathlessly, “мой лучник.” 

Steve feels his cock push painfully against his jeans when he hears Natasha moaning for Clint. He swears in that moment that Russian is the sexiest foreign language he’s ever heard. His eyes snap up to Clint’s face when he hears the archer moan and is shocked to find his eyes immediately locked with Clint’s heavy gaze. The blonde couldn’t help the small moan that escaped his slack lips when he saw the intensity of the gaze Clint was giving him while roughly finger-fucking the moaning redhead. Steve gets so painfully hard that he has to unfasten his pants.

Clint bites his lip as Captain fucking America pulls his cock out of his own pants and lets out a sigh of relief. The archer grinds his own erection into Nat’s ass, groaning once again at the blessed friction. 

“Mmm. Fuck. Steve,” Clint said, demanding the soldier’s attention, “Fuck, she’s so wet for us.” He continued thrusting his fingers into the woman’s wetness under her jeans and lace panties.

“Please,” Steve whispered. Clint smirked, loving the debauched look on the captain’s face. “Let me see.”

Tasha smiled at the quiet plea. Taking pity on the more innocent man, she slipped her pants down her thighs. Now, Steve had an amazing view of Clint’s hand working under Natasha’s sheer black underwear. The blonde moaned as he took himself in hand, unable to stand the lack of stimulation any longer.

“Look how hard he is, Nat,” Clint said, though his eyes were still locked on Steve’s in an intense, burning stare. “He can’t keep his hands off himself. Poor thing. Have some compassion, Tasha. Help the man out.”

The red-haired woman moaned as Clint continued to finger her through his observations. She signed as she spoke, Clint seeing her hand motions over her shoulder. “You’re right, Clint. In fact, I think your virgin might be a little slut.”

Steve gasped at the words that came from the woman’s lips, his cheeks burning with a fierce blush.

“Oh, you have no idea, Nat,” the archer said as he withdrew his hand from her panties, hooking his thumbs under them and slipping them down her thighs to where her jeans had been pushed. “You should see his face when you suck on him. He fuckin’ loves it. Bet he makes the prettiest noises, too.”

Steve was panting now, stroking himself harder, faster, at the filthy words the agents were exchanging.

“Fuck, he’s beautiful,” the Russian said and signed as she slipped out of the rest of her clothing gracefully. She turned to her fighting partner, “Wanna watch me take his cock, Barton?” she asked sultrily. 

The archer moaned. He leaned in to quickly crash his lips to the seductive woman’s. He moved his mouth against hers roughly for a few heartbeats before drawing back, turning his eyes to the blond on the bed who was watching them with rapt attention.

Natasha then turned to face Steve, all of her flawless skin on display. Without a word, she strode over to the bed and crawled onto Steve’s lap. She ran a hand up and down his chest idly as she hummed in contemplation. “I could have so much fun with you, Steve. Making you wait. Not touching you. Not letting you touch yourself. Making you watch Clint fuck me from behind, hear us moan and scream while you watch, painfully hard. Or, I could tease you all night. Bring you to the edge of release, only to deny you what you need to come. Again and again and again.” Steve panted, open-mouthed, as he tried not to come untouched from the Russian’s words. “Mmm. Or. I could make you watch me. Watch as I finger myself. Watch as I ride Clint’s cock, using him for my own pleasure. I would make you listen as I came on his cock, screaming out your name. Would you like that, Captain?”

Steve’s brain was a mess. Natasha’s words brought vivid, erotic pictures to his head, playing out the delicious torture she was describing. He was way too turned on to form proper sentences, and instead opted on a nod.

“I bet you would like that.” She ran her elegant fingers through his hair. “But that will be another time. Now, there’s something you need to learn how to do.” Pulling back from Steve, she turned her torso towards Clint who had been busying himself removing the rest of his own clothing. “Clint,” she said, signing as she spoke, “Come over here. Teach our soldier here how to make a woman come on his tongue.” Steve almost choked in lust-filled surprise at her casual tone that carried such sensual words.

“Gladly,” the tanned man replied, walking, stark naked, to join the other two on the bed. He kissed Natasha, guiding her off of Steve’s lap and onto the bed on her back. He instructed Steve to come kneel beside him as he stretched Tasha’s long, slender legs out, running his hand up and down her toned thighs. Once the super soldier had kicked his jeans the rest of the way off and crawled in place, the archer slid Natasha’s legs apart. For the first time, Natasha’s smooth, shaven pussy, glistening in arousal, was revealed to Steve. The blonde felt his cock jump with interest as he took in the sight. 

Clint watched Steve watch Natasha. He loved how dark Steve’s normally bright blue eyes had gotten, the pupils having blown wide in unbridled lust. He kept his eyes on the blonde’s face, wanting to see his expression as he slowly pushed two fingers into Nat’s wet pussy. He wasn’t disappointed. Steve’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open. He had to grasp the base of his own cock to keep himself from coming.

His gaze followed Clint’s hand as the man lifted his hand, raising his two wet fingers and slowly putting them in his mouth. His eyes slipped shut as he sucked on them. And if he moaned roughly at the taste for Steve’s benefit, well, it was well received. “Fuck, she tastes so good,” he moaned, trying his damnedest to drive Steve absolutely wild. One corner of his mouth smirked as he lifted his hand slowly to Steve’s mouth, offering his fingers. “Taste,” he commanded softly.

Steve looked like he was about to cry in pent-up arousal as he slowly opened his mouth, flicking his tongue out to taste Clint’s fingers before grabbing the tanned man’s wrist, taking both fingers completely into his mouth. He moaned lewdly as he sucked on the digits, loving the organic taste. 

Both of the assassins’ eyes widened in pleasant surprise at Steve’s enthusiastic response. Somehow, it was very surreal to see Captain America moan as he sucked fervently on another man’s fingers. Then, the soldier-out-of-time opened his eyes and bat his lashes innocently at Clint, knowing damn well that it would get the other man going in ways that nothing else could. Pulling his fingers back, Hawkeye grabbed the back of Steve’s head by his hair and crushed their lips together in a rough, messy kiss.

The two muscular men were both gasping when they broke apart. They shared a meaningful look, both lust and affection being passed between them. Then, with a determined look, Clint used his grip on the other’s hair to lead Steve down to between Natasha’s legs. The marksman leaned down, observing as he instructed, “Taste her, Steve. See how wet she is.”

The Russian spy let out a breathless noise as Steve’s tongue flicked over her clit. After a couple light touches, he gained courage and began lapping in broad strokes over Natasha’s petite folds. “Good job, babydoll,” Clint encouraged, petting the other man’s soft hair. “Now, put a finger in her,” he continued, “Yeah, just like that. Now, push it in and out of her. Suck on her clit.” He looked at Tasha’s face, her eyes closed in pleasure. “Mmh, good job, baby. You’re making her feel so good. You look so pretty with your head between her thighs. Put another one of your thick fingers in her tight little pussy. Get her ready to take your cock.”

Then, Steve let out a series of broken moans, sending vibrations of pleasure up Natasha’s core. 

“Did you just come?” Clint whispered, “Fuck, Steve, that is so hot!” He kissed one of Natasha’s bent knees, nipping at the skin to get her attention. “You ever had a man come just from eating your pussy?” he asked her.

She took a steadying breath, having to focus as Steve was still eating her out enthusiastically, seemingly unable to get enough. “Lay him back, Clint,” she ordered, seemingly having something in mind.

Gently, Clint eased Cap up from between Nat’s thighs, leaning him back to once again sit back against the headboard. Both men looked curiously at Natasha, awaiting her next move. With a sudden spark in her eye, she grabbed Clint’s hair, the man gasping at the rough treatment as she pulled his head back. She scraped her teeth along his throat before speaking. “Clean him up, мой лучник,” she growled, her dominant tone leaving no room for argument.

“You gonna make me?” Clint answered. They played this game sometimes, he and Tasha. In the past, when they had slept together, they had occasionally pushed at each other, playing with their own dominant roles. 

Clint’s defiance earned him a sharp bite on his neck from the redhead. With her harsh grip on his short hair, she shoved Clint’s face down to Steve’s abdomen, sticky with his own cum. “Lick,” the Russian ordered. When the archer didn’t immediately respond, she twister her hand that was wound in Clint’s hair until he gasped out in pain. He gave in, sticking out his tongue and letting Natasha guide him to lick the ropes of cooling cum off of Steve’s defined abs. 

“Don’t swallow,” she commanded as he finished his task.

Pulling Clint back up, she guided him gently toward Steve’s face, joining the two gorgeous men in a kiss. Always aiming to please, Clint made it the sloppiest kiss he could for Nat to watch. He pushed Steve’s own cum into the captain’s mouth, causing the muscular man to moan brokenly as his cock flooded back to life. 

“That’s enough,” Natasha decided, pulling Clint back, breaking apart the beautiful display. She crawled back into Steve’s lap. “Are you ready, big boy?” she asked, seductively, “Because I am. I’m ready to feel that thick cock in my tight, wet pussy. I want you to use those bulging muscles of yours to bounce me on your cock, Steve. Can you do that for me?”

Now painfully hard and leaking once again, Steve nodded. His breath caught in anticipation as Natasha raised herself up and carefully lowered down onto Steve’s dick. All three Avengers moaned as she sank down. The room was buzzing with sexual energy as Steve threw his head back in pleasure as he pushed into the warm, tight feeling that was simultaneously different and similar to being with a man. 

Steve grabbed Natasha’s narrow waist with a determined face, fully intending on following through on her orders. He effortlessly lifted her up a few inches then pulled her back down onto his cock. They both cried out as he bottomed out in her. They established a quick rhythm, Steve lifting Tasha up then thrusting his hips to meet hers as he pulled her back down onto him. The two moaned openly, getting lost in their respective pleasure. Steve kissed across her shoulders as he thrust up into her. He latched onto her neck as his eyes met Clint’s. The shorter man was watching the two with obvious appreciation, stroking his own hard length slowly. 

The two held eye contact as the super soldier continued to piston his hips up into Tasha’s, causing the slender woman to shake with pleasure. 

‘Come here,’ Steve mouthed over Natasha’s shoulder.

The archer responded immediately, releasing his own cock to kneel beside Steve and Natasha, completing the triangle between the three of them. He raised his hand to run his thumb over Steve’s full, precious lips until the blonde opened his mouth, sucking the digit. He laved Clint’s thumb with his tongue, scraping the pad of it with his teeth. 

Hawkeye reached his other arm around Nat, cupping her breast, as he eased his thumb out of Steve’s eager mouth. He lowered his hand down to where the other two were joined and pinched her nipple while he began rubbing his thumb quickly over Natasha’s swollen clit. 

The sensations from the attention from both men was too much for her. With a cry, she grabbed onto both of Steve’s pecs as she rode out her orgasm, coming on his cock. 

Steve was suddenly thrust over the edge as Natasha tightened around him. He came in her with a choked cry, holding Clint’s gaze the whole time.

With a shaky breath, the Russian spy lifted off of Steve, kneeling beside the captain opposite of Clint. She watched as the two men drew closer, as if by magnetic force, never breaking eye contact until their lips met. She slipped off the bed as Steve rolled Clint over, holding himself above the shorter man. She leisurely began dressing as she watched the passionate make-out session the two heroes, one the world’s leading marksman, the other, America’s icon, were lost in. She smiled to herself as she slipped her shirt over her head. She noticed the way Steve looked at Clint when they pulled away from each other, though only long enough to get enough oxygen before diving right back in. The captain’s look of adoration and fondness was the same that she had caught Clint casting at Steve when he thought no one was looking. 

With a final appreciative glance, she slipped out of the room, unnoticed by Clint and Steve, who were far too lost in each other to notice anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters to come! Let me know what you guys think :)
> 
> мой лучник = My archer


	4. See What's Behind Door Number 1

“Better luck next time, Cap,” Clint laughed, a grin on his face.

“In all honesty, I should have known better than to challenge an ex-circus performer to an aerial obstacle course,” Steve said good-naturedly as he walked beside Clint. He threw his gym towel over his shoulder, smiling as he snuck glances at the archer’s cut arms, bare in the sleeveless shirt Clint had on.

“Yeah, me and my brother had to practice the trapeze acts in case we ever had to fill in,” the archer answered, “It was pretty fun, actually. I mean, once you got good. Until then, it was terrifying as shit.”

Steve chuckled as Clint went on, describing his days in the circus. He pushed the up arrow when they reached the elevator. Clint was doing that thing where he got really in to telling a story and started animatedly signing along with his spoken words. Steve had never seen anything more endearing. 

The two rode up to the top floor, accessible only to Avengers and company. The doors opened to the open concept kitchen/living area/dining room. The two made their way to the kitchen area, sectioned off from the rest of the room by counter tops.

“You did not have to work with the lions!” Steve called Clint out.

“I totally did!” Clint laughed, “I was twelve years old and in charge of feeding raw meat to jungle cats.”

“That’s insane,” Steve said, getting them both water bottles from the fridge.

“Hey you two,” Natasha said as she walked into view, “How was the work out?”

“I kicked his ass,” Clint said as he bit into an apple.

“It was a close call,” Steve countered.

“In your dreams, Cap,” the archer smirked, “You should just focus on your other strengths. It’s hard to be agile with all that bulk.” He ran his eyes up and down Steve’s musculature suggestively, making the blonde cough to try to hide his smirk.

“Subtle,” Nat piped in before walking over to the couches where Tony and Bruce sat, looking over some science-y book while Thor watched cartoons.

Clint grinned at the light blush over Steve’s cheeks. “Wanna go shower?” Clint said, his voice low.

“Your room or mine?” Steve smirked.

The couple walked out of the kitchen into the living room. Before they could get to the elevator, Tony stopped them.

“Hey, Katniss, come tell me what you think about this idea for a new arrow I’m designing.”

They turned towards the others. “Oh, um. Can it wait?” Clint asked, “I’m kinda busy right now.”

Before Tony could answer, the elevator dinged. 

“Steve?” a voice that Steve recognized as Sam’s said behind him.

Clint and Steve turned towards the elevator. All eyes in the room were on its two occupants: Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes. 

Everyone was frozen for a moment before Sam continued. “Steve, we found him i-,”

“Stevie?” Bucky said, cutting Sam off as he rushed over to Steve in a few long strides. Before anyone could react, Bucky had put his hands on either side of Steve’s face and crushed their lips together. “Steve, I thought I had lost you,” Bucky said as he pulled back, his eyes only on Steve, “I love you, Stevie. I’m so sorry it took me this long to say it.”

Steve was frozen in absolute shock. His mouth opened but no words came out. The tension in the room was suffocating as all of the Avengers slowly turned their eyes towards Clint. The archer’s arms were crossed but his face was carefully neutral. To most people in the room, it looked like Clint was taking this in stride. It was only Natasha who noticed the look in his eyes and saw the mix of emotion.

“Bucky…” Steve said softly. “I… I’m,” struggling for words, he slowly turned to look at Clint. The archer just raised his brows, almost in question. When Steve didn’t say anything, Hawkeye moved towards the metal-armed man.

“Welcome to the Tower, Bucky,” he said pleasantly, “It’s nice to meet you.” 

Seeming to suddenly realize Steve wasn’t the only one in the room, Bucky looked around at the others. “Natalia?” he said in a Russian accent when his eyes fell on the redheaded spy.

“It’s Natasha now,” she smirked, “Nice to see you again.”

“I’m sorry,” Tony cut in obnoxiously, “Are you- were you and Steve…?” he gestured between the two super soldiers, “Were you two _together?_ ” 

“No,” Steve quickly answered, “We, uh, we weren’t.” He turned to his newly returned friend, “Buck, can we talk somewhere?”

The long-haired brunet nodded, his piercing gaze once again only on Steve. Ducking his head, Steve led the assassin out of the living room and down the hall towards the bedrooms. As soon as they were out of sight, all eyes again turned on Clint. The archer stood with is arms crossed, staring at the floor in thought. Without a word to anyone, he walked to the elevator and disappeared. 

“Well, this should be interesting,” Natasha mumbled.

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

“Bucky… I don’t know what to say,” Steve started. He had brought them to his rooms where they now sat facing each other on his couch. “I’m so relieved that you’re back. You don’t know how happy that makes me. I missed you so much and I was so worried.” 

“I missed you too, Stevie,” the former Winter Soldier disclosed, “I promise, I’m not going away again. I’m not letting you out of my sight, punk.” His mouth quirked up in a grin that reminded Steve so much of Bucky before the war. Before Hydra. He tried not to flinch when Bucky reached out and took Steve’s hand in his.

“Bucky…” the blonde started quietly, gently pulling his hand back, “I-I’m with Clint now… kind of.”

Steve watched the look of confusion and slight hurt pass across his friend’s face as he processed the news. Finally, he spoke. “Kind of?” he enquired, eyebrows drawn down.

“I mean, yeah. We, uh, we… I don’t know how to explain it. You surprised me with all this, Bucky.” Steve’s face was pinched with concern, “Where is this even coming from?”

“I lost you, Steve. I lost you when I went to war without you. I lost you when I fell from the train.” Steve winced at the memory. “And I lost you when Hydra took control of my mind. I’m not losing you again, Stevie. I won’t.”

“But, Bucky,” Steve protested, “We were never like this, you and I.”

Bucky shrugged, “I love you, Steve. I always have and I always will. You’re my best friend and you always will be. When I stepped off the elevator and saw you, I knew that I wanted something more.” Bucky paused and stared at his hands, one flesh and one metal. “Do you love him?”

“Clint? I… I don’t know yet,” Steve answered honestly, “I just know I really like what I have with him.”

The former Winter Solder nodded slowly. “He was the shorter one, right? In the other room?”

“Um, yeah,” Steve nodded, “Not Tony, though. Clint is blond. He’s the one who first talked to you.”

“The one that welcomed me to the tower.” Bucky sat in silence for a moment, seemingly lost in thought, before he spoke again. “I’m sorry if I caused trouble between you and him… I want you to be happy, Stevie. I think I should go.” 

Bucky made move to stand but was quickly stopped when Steve put both hands on his shoulders. “What? Bucky, no!” Steve said frantically, his eyes wide in fear, “You can’t leave again! I… I just got my best friend back.” Bucky resettled back onto the couch, eyeing the blond warily. “Is that not enough for you anymore?” Steve asked, his voice edging towards panic, “Are you not satisfied with being my friend?”

“That will never be true and you know it, punk,” Bucky said, making Steve smile widely, “I just don’t want to get you into any trouble with your boyfriend.”

“Oh, uh. He’s- we’re not exactly… um,” Steve shook his head, “It’s fine, Buck. I’ll talk to Clint. Everything is going to be fine. Just don’t leave. Please. Promise you won’t.”

“I won’t leave, Stevie,” the metal armed man answered with a small smile, “Not until you want me too.”

“Never. You’re a part of my life too, ya meatball,” Steve said, his Brooklyn accent slipping through. The two smiled at each other, both feeling as if a piece had clicked into place now that they were reunited. 

“Well, I better, uh, go talk to Clint,” Steve finally said. 

Bucky nodded, “Yeah... That’s probably a good, um… yeah.”

“And you used to be such a smooth talker,” Steve teased before directing at the ceiling, "J.A.R.V.I.S. what is Clint’s location?”

“Agent Barton is currently in the ventilation system two floors down,” came the pleasant English voice, earning a curious upward glance from Bucky.

“He likes to go there to think,” Steve explained to his friend. “Could you tell him to meet me in his room?” he asked the A.I.

After a pause, the answer came, “Agent Barton said to tell you that he is on his way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be at least one more chapter :)


	5. Come In, Shut the Door Behind You

Steve knocked on Clint’s door. When no answer came, he knocked again, louder.

“J.A.R.V.I.S. where is Clint?” the super soldier asked.

“Agent Barton is in his rooms,” the disembodied voice answered.

“Oh,” Steve muttered, testing the doorknob. It was unlocked so he gently pushed the door open and stepped into the living room. 

Clint, who was sitting on the couch, looked up as Steve entered. 

“Oh, hey,” Steve said, “Um, I knocked.”

“Hold on one sec,” Clint stopped him, reaching up to one of his ears and then the other. “Sorry. I forgot to turn them back on. What did you say?”

“Nothing,” Steve smiled, shaking his head fondly. He looked at his archer, noting the light coating of dust on the knees of his pants from crawling around in the vents. “Can we talk?” Steve asked nervously.

“Sure, Cap. What’s up?” Clint feigned casualty, leaning back and draping an arm over the back of the couch, using the other to motion to the seat beside him.

The taller man moved to sit on the other end of the couch as his… friend? Boyfriend? Teammate? Steve sighed, resting his elbows on his knees. “Clint, I- um. We… I-I didn’t, I don’t- uh. Um.”

“Steve?” Clint interrupted, raised his brows, “Do you want me to start?”

The captain nodded, relieved that Clint was taking pity on his miserable attempt at speech.

“So,” the archer started, “Bucky showed up today.” Steve nodded. “And he kissed you.” He nodded again, his eyes trained on the wall opposite him. “How do you feel about that?”

“Bad,” Steve answered in a small voice, still not meeting Clint’s eyes. 

“Why?”

Steve sighed again and looked down, raking his hands through his blonde hair. “Because… because it’s confusing.” 

“Steve,” Clint said, putting a calloused hand on the distressed man’s shoulder. Steve finally looked over at the archer. “If you want to be with Bucky, you should.” The captain instantly sat straight up, studying Clint’s face, looking for the joke and finding none. “Really, Steve. It’s fine. What we’re doing,” he motioned between them, “It doesn’t have to mean anything more than what it was. You and Bucky have history. I get it. I won’t be mad, I promise. No hard feelings.”

Steve’s mouth opened and closed as he searched his brain for words. “Clint…” he finally said, “I don’t… I _like_ what we have together. I don’t want it to stop.”

Clint’s brows rose once again, this time in surprise. “Would Barnes be up for that?”

“For what?” Steve asked, confused.

“For sharing you,” Hawkeye said simply.

“What?!” Steve shot up out of his seat, “No, that’s not what I meant!”

Clint stood up, albeit more calmly than Steve had. “Why not?”

“B-because!” Steve stuttered, brilliantly. 

“Steve, I like what we have going too,” Clint continued, “But I don’t want to hold you back. I mean… I’m the only guy that you’ve been with. It’s okay if you need to test the waters. And it’s not like we ever agreed to be exclusive. It’s okay if you want to be with Bucky. And if you wanna keep messing around with me, that’s awesome too.”

Steve took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He honestly could not comprehend what was happening. When he woke up this morning, he never expected the day to go like this. His best friend showing up after years of being missing and _kissing him_ of all things, complete with a declaration of long withstanding love. Then, his boyfriend-type-person tells him to go for it. Just when he thought he was starting to understand the 21st century….

“Steve? You still with me?”

The super soldier sank slowly back onto the couch. “Sorry. This is all just… a lot.”

Clint huffed out a laugh as he sat back down, this time closer to his team leader. “Yeah, I bet.”

“I told Bucky no…” Steve noted, “When we went away to talk, he told me he loved me and I told him about you. About us. But…”

“But you’re interested?” Clint supplied.

“I’m shocked,” Steve amended, “More than anything, I’m just stunned. I don’t know _what_ to think.”

“You can talk to me about it, Steve,” Clint said genuinely, “I know it must be confusing.”

“It’s just… I don’t know!” Steve’s voice rose in both volume and pitch as he got worked up, “I do love Bucky, I always have. But as a friend. As a brother. I never- never thought of him like that. And I sure didn’t know he thought of _me_ like that. And then there’s you and you’re just…” Steve choked up as his eyes became shiny with the threat of tears, “You’re just so great and I like you a lot and don’t want to hurt you but I don’t know at all what I feel about Bucky and I don’t know what to do _mpff!_ ”

Steve was cut off by Clint’s hand over his mouth. “Steve, calm down,” Clint said in a composed voice, “You’re panicking.” Clint slowly dropped his hand from Steve’s mouth to grasp one of the captain’s hands. “It’s gonna be okay.”

“I just don’t want to ruin anything,” the blond whispered pitifully. 

“You’re not going to ruin anything with me,” the archer assured, “If you want to only be with Bucky, I’ll still be your friend. We’ll still be teammates. And if you want to keep me on the side, I’m fine with that if he is.” Clint squeezed Steve’s hand reassuringly. “Or, if you don’t like him that way, we can keep going with what we were doing. Does that sound okay?” 

Steve nodded wordlessly, his eyes still stormy with emotion. “I’ve never…done anything… without you there,” he explained, his cheeks coloring, “I-I don’t know if I could.”

“What do you mean?” Clint cocked his head to the side in question.

“You were my first,” Steve glanced over at Clint, “And you were there with Natasha. I’ve never done anything _like that_ without you there.”

“Oh,” the archer’s eyes widened in surprise. “Well… I mean, if that’s what you want, I’m up for it.”

Steve’s eyebrows lowered in confusion. “If what’s what I want?” 

“A threeway with Barnes,” the shorter man answered obviously.

Steve’s jaw dropped once again. Hawkeye had no shortage of surprised today, it seemed. “….You’d be up for that?” Steve asked, bordering incredulously.

“I mean, he’s hot,” Clint shrugged, smirking, “And who wouldn’t want to see two super soldiers making out?”

“Jesus Christ,” the blond mumbled, leaning back into the couch and rubbing his hands over his eyes, “I’ve gotta go talk to Bucky.”

“No, don’t,” Clint’s grin turned scheming, “I have a better idea.”

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Bucky cautiously stepped out of the hallway and into the communal living area of the Avengers floor. He pushed his chin-length hair out of his eyes when several individuals turned to stare at him. 

“Um, this is your building, right?” he directed at Tony who was sitting on one of the couches in the sunken in area.

Stark cocked an eyebrow. “You’re staying,” he surmised. 

“If I can,” Bucky responded, his voice somehow simultaneously stony and careful.

“It’s not like we don’t have the space,” the engineer shrugged. “Will you be needing a room or are you staying with Steve? Hey, speaking of,” Tony continued without pause, with an obvious agenda, “where is the good captain?”

“Um,” Bucky uttered, very conscious of the waiting stares from Sam, Natasha, and another man who he recognized as the Hulk’s alter ego. “Steve is with Clint,” he finished, trying to seem as unaffected as possible.

“Huh,” Tony sounded surprised. “Okay then. Well!” he clapped as he stood and walked over to Bucky, “Let me show you around.” Bucky stiffened as Stark threw his arm around his shoulder and began leading them into the kitchen area.

“Barnes,” Natasha called, stopping them. Bucky turned to the spy. 

_‘Clint is my friend,’_ she said in Russian, _‘Don’t do anything to hurt him.’_

The brunet quirked a half grin before answering in his smooth, practiced Russian. _‘The Natalia I remember did not have friends. Only tools.’_

The woman arched a perfect brow. _‘I’m not the only one who has changed.’_

Bucky nodded, his face sobering. _‘I won’t get in their way,’_ he assured. 

"It’s nice to have you here,” Natasha responded, this time in English, to which Bucky nodded. 

The rest of the room had been watching the exchange like a tennis match, though none of them spoke a word of Russian. 

“Um. Anyway,” Tony asserted, tugging Bucky back towards the kitchen, “Please tell me you know at least something about modern technology. I know the frustration of living with one man-out-of-time. Not hoping it will be two.” 

Bucky rolled his eyes, “I’m well aware of the miracle of microwaves and genetically modified produce.” 

"Oh, good. Steve flipped shit when he found out about that last one,” Tony chuckled, “As if he himself isn’t genetically modified produce.” To both of their surprise, Bucky actually cracked a grin at the joke. “So, anyway,” the genius continued, “This is the communal kitchen, each apartment also has one, but smaller. J.A.R.V.I.S., my A.I. can help you with anything you need at any time.” 

“Hey, Tony?” a voice said from behind them. Bucky turned to see Clint, leaning casually against the counter. “Natasha needs you.” He nodded towards the living area. 

Tony glanced between Clint and Bucky a couple times. “Um…Okay,” he drawled, throwing the archer a suspicious look as he left the room. 

Bucky trained his eyes on the floor, feeling uncharacteristically awkward in the shorter man’s presence. Clint cocked his head as he stared at the new addition to the tower. Pushing off of the counter, he slowly walked in Bucky’s direction. The super solider looked up at the approach. He took a step back when Clint stepped into his space but hit the counter behind him, effectively trapping himself. Bucky stared, incredulously, at the man in front of him. 

“So,” Clint said in his rough-yet-smooth voice, staring into Bucky’s blue eyes as he pinned the man to the counter with his body, “Steve is in my room. Waiting to get fucked. And he doesn’t want just one cock.” 

Bucky’s jaw dropped comically. He glanced around, looking for something that would make sense of what’s happening. He looked back at Clint’s face, his eyes disbelieving as he studied the archer. “What…” was all Bucky could get out. 

“Come fuck Steve with me,” Clint demanded, “I know he wants it.” The brunet’s breath caught when Clint ran a hand through his long, dark hair. “And I know you want him.” Clint gave him a meaningful look, “You in?” 

Bucky nodded slowly, still unable to form words. 

"Good,” Clint grabbed his wrist, the metal one, “Let’s go.” 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* 

Steve sat on the edge of Clint’s bed fidgeting his hands nervously as he waited for Clint to return. His head snapped up when the bedroom door opened, Clint walking in, Bucky following him more cautiously. 

The brunet’s eyes locked onto Steve’s. Bucky quirked an eyebrow at his childhood friend. Steve tried to fight off a smile. “So…” the blonde super soldier said awkwardly. 

"Yeah…” Bucky drawled. 

“Dear lord,” Clint rolled his eyes. He whipped his shirt off as he strode over to the bed and climbed into Steve’s lap, capturing the taller man in a hot, sloppy kiss. 

After a minute, he pulled back. Throwing a look over his shoulder, he asked Bucky, “You comin’?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought :)


End file.
